


With those three words.

by DragonitesMask



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Lycan pharah, Overwatch werewolf au, Pharmercy, Werewolf pharah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonitesMask/pseuds/DragonitesMask
Summary: Fareeha Amari had been In a relationship with Angela Ziegler for almost a year now,and hasn't told her about her secret.





	

Fareeha sat with Angela outside of watchpoint: Gibraltar at night,almost every night speaking of. But every full moon Fareeha would tell the blonde to give her a night alone,Angela didn't question why until one night curiosity got the best of her. 

"Ange please,just leave me alone tonight.Tomorrow we can watch your show." Said the Egyptian softly. "You do this every full moon,Fareeha! It's starting to worry me schatz...Plus,this is a series premier!!" Fareeha had a low growl in her throat,telling the Swiss to back up.Angela shocked, backed up a little."I--I'm sorry.. I just really don't want to hurt you, ya amar." This time Pharah had a low whimper instead of a menacing growl. "Then tell me liebling,it may as well help settle the space between us." Angela looked as if she was about to cry. "Fine. But promise me you will not tell anyone..?" Worry in her words as she said them to the angel, "I promise fareeha." With those three words the fear and worry disappeared from the tall Egyptian as warmth and comfort seeped in.

The two women walked into their room they shared, a decently sized bed for two people,a dresser on each side,and a TV a couple feet away from the foot of the bed. Fareeha sighed quite a heavy sigh as she sat down, darted a look at the full moon then back to the Swiss.

"Angela,it's time I tell you that I-i am a.. a werewolf.." Angela looking at her in surprise sat next to fareeha  
And said in a whisper"Schatz,I am serious. Please tell me what's really going on." The tall woman suddenly stood up and yelled "I AM SERIOUS,ZIEGLER. DO YOU THINK I WOULD EVER LIE TO YOU ON PURPOSE?!" then fareeha saw the fear in the smaller woman's eyes as a pause entered the space between them. Shortly after fareeha started to groan as if she were in pain,sounds of bones cracking and moving started as Angela watched Fareeha on the ground,not knowing what to do. 

Then fur started to form on Fareehas body,hell. It was black and an almost gold color. 

Fareeha-now-wolf then turned to send a knife-cutting gaze at Angela. The wolf's eyes were a golden color and what a beautiful color it was. Angela with fear in her eyes watched as Fareeha pounced on top of the small woman as another growl,but this time louder entered her throat.Angela was now crying.seeing this the wolf backed up and looked at Angela with worry in her eyes.

"F--fareeha? Can you.. can you understand me?" The angels voice shaky from what just happened. A nod came from the wolf now sitting in the corner,Afraid of herself and what she might to to the one she loves. "Did y-you mean to hurt me??"

"Hurt you? I hurt you?? I am a monster." Fareeha easily thought to herself.the wolf shook her head as fast as she heard that question.

A sigh of relief came from Angela as she slowly walked toward the gold and black wolf. The Swiss said "oh fareeha,I'm so sorry for not believing you when you first said that. May I pet you?" Sure fareeha barked, forgetting that she could not talk walked towards Mercy and put her head under her hand. 

30 minutes later,Ziegler softly kissed the wolf on the nose and said "this.. will definitely take some time getting used to..." Fareeha whined as she heard Angela say that. "But for now,I suppose we could just snuggle up and watch my show?" Fareeha licked Angela's cheek as she said that. "Goodnight,my jackal." With those three words they dosed off together sleepily watching Angela's TV premier. With nothing but good dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever! Please give me ideas what to fix and such.


End file.
